Ordinarily Strange
by Skyline Violet
Summary: Words can hurt more than physical pain, but put them together and it just might kill you…or in this case, Betty. DETTY eventually! Possible OOC, Slightly AU
1. Prologue

**Hey! It's my first Ugly Betty fanfiction. I have no idea why I didn't write one before! But anyways, here I go!**

**Summary: Words can hurt more than physical pain, but put them together and it just might kill you…or in this case, Betty. DETTY eventually!**

**Prologue...**

* * *

Betty frantically pushed the up button in the elevator. Because as soon she left her house in Queens, all hell broke loose. Some creepy looking man followed her, rounded every corner she turned, and she just about freaked.

He was unidentifiable, for he wore a baseball cap that covered his face. Though she was sure it was probably grim. As he stalked up to the doors, they closed, and with a huge sigh of relief, Betty calmed down.

The elevator doors opened on the 30th floor, and she walked out, wearing an outfit only she could make look normal in MODE. As soon as she sat at her desk, her thoughts seemed to collect, and her breathing quickened as she realized what may have just occurred. If she were honest with herself, which she was, she knew she was scared shitless.

But her thoughts were almost erased when Daniel came out of his office to greet her.

"Hey Betty, would you mind moving my 3 o'clock to 4?" Daniel Meade's baby blues had pretty much brightened up her day; until he spoke again, but this time, he didn't even let her speak, but he spoke way out of character.

"Unless you're too stupid to even do that?" His grin suddenly shifted to a scowl, and she was speechless and clueless. This wasn't like Daniel at all. What was wrong with people today?

"Um, no Daniel, uh, I can totally do that" Betty managed to stutter. Usually she would not take such a quip, but today, everything was out of the ordinary. That was no good, because she already had a stalker this morning (she assumed) but now she had a pissed off Daniel, and she didn't have a clue why either of these things happened. What the hell is it? Hate-on-Betty day? Well her thoughts were answered when she walked out into the hall, and everyone that noticed her presence (which happened to be everyone in the hall) sneered at her. Yup, something is definitely strange, and not in a MODE fashion, nor a New York way. It was new. And it was scary.

* * *

**Review! :D Not bad for a 10 year old girl huh? :)**


	2. Ordinary Bordering On Strange

**Yeah! Sorry for the delay! But if you go on B&B you would see that I warned about not updating until today.**

**Disclaimer: If Ugly Betty were mine…you think it would have been canceled?**

* * *

_Seriously, what the heck is going on? Is this some sort of sick minded joke? _Betty thought darkly.

She already knew a lot of people at MODE hated her guts, for many different reasons, but this was worse than usual. She walked into the reception area, and spotted Amanda. Maybe now she can get some answers!

"Amanda! Hey! Can you tell me what's going on here? Everyone's avoiding me like I'm some sort of ghost!" Betty practically pleaded.

"Why should I tell you? You always seem to have the answers! Why would you need some _dumb blonde_ telling you things?" Amanda said the last sentence full of mockery and sarcasm. Now, mockery and sarcasm was nothing new from Amanda, but even Betty knew that it usually wasn't this bad.

_And what was she saying about dumb blonde?_ These thoughts confused Betty. Why did everyone seem to hate her? Did she do something wrong?

Then the realization set in. She didn't really remember what happened this past week. It was all a blur, but she did remember one thing: _A Makeover._

She hadn't gotten to look in the mirror today, because she was already running late so she just slipped out the door, and suddenly that man-stalker started following her.

Betty rushed to the bathroom, and took a look into the mirror. Her appearance was mind blowing; her glasses we still the same dark red and shape, and her braces were still on. But her hair was beautifully done, her eyebrows were trimmed, and all in all her face was made over. But that didn't make a lick of sense! She had barely fixed herself before rushing out the door! How did this happen?

She trembled out the bathroom, but right as she made it out the door, all the things from the past week were flooding her mind. She ran back into the bathroom and sat on the floor.

She remembered going out to a bar with Amanda on Saturday, which was a whole six days ago. Amanda had told her, that she was going to take off with some guy she met on the dance floor. The only thing she did was nod and say okay. Then there was some guy hitting on her, and offering her the rest of his drink.

For some reason, she accepted it (She must've been drunk.) And by then, everything was blacked out.

All she remembered next is waking up at his house, fully clothed the next day. She figured the drink was drugged. But for some reason, she couldn't find herself to care. Next thing she knew, the guys "sister" gave her a great makeover. When she walked into MODE on Monday, she remembered being a…well…biatch. Calling people stupid, getting angry at every little thing.

_He must have drugged that drink! There's no other explanation!_ Betty's thought were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. When she looked up, she saw it was Claire!

"Betty? What on earth are you doing?" Claire questioned with raised eyebrows.

"N-nothing Mrs. Meade, I just fell, that's all." Betty quickly regained her composure and stood up. At least everything was going normal so far.

"Well, I hope you aren't hurt. I know you've been an arse lately, but I still hope you aren't hurt." _An arse? When has Mrs. Meade ever called me an arse? _Betty's mind was racing.

But before she could reply, Claire walked away. Betty took a moment to collect her thoughts, and then turned to the mirror. With what she saw, she nearly screamed.

_Looks like it wore off babe. I was following you this morning. Trying to get you to get some more. But you ran away? Why did you run away baby?_

It was written on a note, in fine calligraphy. The only Betty could register, is that things were out of the ordinary, and very strange.

This had to just be a nightmare. A horrible, horrible dream! She wanted to scream. But no sound escaped her chapped lips. Though she did feel her head hit the floor, as she passed out, and everything faded to gray.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's not my best, or that good. But I feel like it was pretty well done! Hope you guys like it! Peace!**


End file.
